


Going Home

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [78]
Category: Disney RPF, Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, companion!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Kevin and Ace with the word Home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Home

When he had to get away, there were a few places he'd always run. Mike was number one with a bullet on his escape plan list for when being 'the quiet, sensitive one' got to be too much. But Mike was touring Australia, his days packed already with worries. Spencer was always an option, but their new album was keeping them in demand and in the limelight, and Kevin wanted to be nowhere near a camera for a while.

So Kevin went where he knew he'd be welcomed. Ace opened her back door and smiled at him like strangers dropping in from another continent was an everyday occurrence. "Good timing, I've just put the kettle on," she said, walking away and leaving him to close the door and make himself at home. She was pouring at as he kicked his boots off by the log basket and sat down at the kitchen table with his back to the Aga. "Biscuit?" she asked.

"Please."

She smirked at him. "You know where the tin is, lazybones. I'll be in the workshop." She took her mug and disappeared down the passage.

Kevin sipped his tea, listening to the clock tick in the hall and feeling his shoulder de-hunch. As the clock chimed the hour, Kevin stood and investigated the fridge, pondering what to make for dinner.

He knew where everything was here. Frypan and oil, dice an onion. Everything was in it's place, so unlike the parade of hotel rooms he'd been living in. Everything here was old and worn and well-cared for, so unlike the abused and discarded furniture that marked his trail between cities. Everything here belonged here, him included.

Home sweet home.


End file.
